Light's Mistake
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Light took away L's sugar. L wanted sugar and he was going to get it. Rated M for lyric to the song and some things L says.


"If you think I'm sexy and you're right. Come a little close I won't bite." L said as he flipped the page of his new book.

" I see the love that's in your eyes. Between my legs you'll find a prize. For I am what you're dreaming of. I am Carlos Man of Love." He flipped the page again, Light looked at him with a curious look.

"All around the world they call my name. There's only one of me what a shame. We roll around in the grass, I'm not a girl you grab my ass. I am what you're dreaming of~ I am Carlos Man of Love." He flipped the page. Light wanted to burst out in laughter but was holding it in. L had the most serious look on his face. He turned to Light.

"You look so nice you are so pretty." Light's face went pale. "Of course you won't mind I touch your titty, spread your legs for I am here. I'll make my weenie disappear. I am what you're dreaming of! I am Carlos Man of Love!" He said that last part in the gayest voice Light had ever heard.

"Touch me, touch me right there, feel my crotch. I feel eyes touching my crotch, for I am Carlos Man of Love. I am what your are dreaming of! I am Carlos Man of Love!" He finally silenced and walked over to Light.

"What the hell was that L?"

"Why can't I have my sugar!"

"Because you're hyper enough as it is." L got closer to Light, Light got up and started to walk away. L tugged on the handcuff's Light fell forward.

"I want my damn sweets!" L tackled Light and held his wrists to the floor.

"Damn it L! Get off of me!" The door squeaked open. L not knowing what to do in a moment like this pressed his lips to Light's. When he pulled away for air Light tried to struggle away again. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Light did L just kiss you?" A very girly voice asked.

"Misa! Help me! Get him off of me!" Light said as he still struggled away.

"I've um, got to go bye!" She ran out of the room

"NO MISA wait! I love you! Come here and help me please!"

"Light loves Misa Misa?"

"Yes, now please help me!" She turned to him with a mean look in her eyes.

"L! Get off of my Light now!"

"Does Misa Misa want to join Light-kun and I?"

"NO! We aren't even doing anything. Get the fuck off of me!"

"But I know that Light-kun likes it, I can feel it."

"Get off of me!" Misa turned and walked out the door.

"Lock the door please Misa!" L hollered after her. She did as told. L pressed his lips hard against Light's, "I will get my sweets one way or another."

"Get off of my you sick pervert!"

"Light-kun, if you give me my sugar then I won't have to do this, even though you like it." He said plainly

"I do not like it!"

"Light-kun shut up!"

"RAPE!"

"Shut up." He said and kissed Light again, Light struggled more. He struggled under L. "You will give into me."

"You can have your sweets just get off of me now!"

"Where are they?"

"Under the bed in the far corner on my side. In the lock box."

"Where is the key?"

"It's not locked it's just a lock box."

"I see. Well let's go so I can have my sugar." L dragged Light into the room and grabbed the lock box. "You might have something in there so you get it out for me."

"Fine." Light grumbled, mortified by what had happened. He grabbed the bag of sugar cubes and chocolate out of the box. "I'm never touching your sugar again."

"Smart choice Light-kun."

**I feel so bad for Light. Sorry it's so short. I know and it is probably really bad, my first yaoi, and LxLight. Now for the interview!**

**Me: Light? What was going through your head at the time?**

**Light: What the hell kind of question is that? Isn't obvious what was going through my head?**

**L: Don't be so harsh.**

**Me: I guess it is but did you ever kiss back?**

**Light: Hell no**

**L: Light-kun stop being so mean, your Kira percentage is up two more percent now**

**Light: For the final time I am Not Kira**

**L: Don't make me kiss you again**

**Me: I'm sorry that's all the time we have left today (walks off stage)**

**Light: Don't leave me alone!**

**L: Shut up and kiss me**


End file.
